Bleach: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Long story short, Yuma gives the Hypno Zapper to Ichigo, you know the drill.
1. The beginning

I put a poll of where the Hypno Zapper should be sent next, and here are the results.

44% voted for Bleach

16% voted for Inuyasha

11% voted for Zelda

11% voted for Jak and Daxter

5% voted for Resident Evil

So, the choice is obvious, I hope you enjoy 'Resident Evil: The Hypno Zapper' JK.

I don't own Bleach or ZEXAL (Which I've gotten into); though I do own the Hollow within the story.

-Age of characters-

Ichigo Kurosaki: Age 17

My Hollow (Shreadtail): Age ?

Orihime Inoue: Age 17

Rukia Kuchiki: Age 150, but looks 17

.

.

.

One week had passed since Sōsuke Aizen had been sentenced to 20,000 years in 'Muken', the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison, due to his betrayal to the Soul Society all in the name of power and currently one of the many brave souls, who had risked their lives to stop Aizen's evil, Ichigo Kurosaki, who was heading back home after a another long day at high school.

As Ichigo continued to travel through the streets, he went down a narrow alleyway and thought of how so much had changed after Aizen was defeated, the bonds he had with his friends had gotten stronger, all nine Espada that served Aizen had been killed and the appearances of Hollows had greatly decreased, but it still didn't stop some of them from sneaking out of Hueco Mundo to enter the Human World to feast, as Ichigo knew when he quickly ducked, in which a Charleston green coloured spiked ball connected to a chain-like tail shot past him and narrowly missed his head.

Ichigo then turned around to see a lizard-like Hollow, which had Charleston green skin, long claw-like fingers and toes, a dark yellow tongue hung from the Hollow's maw, as black saliva dripped off the monster's tongue and corroded the floor the second it made contact with the ground.

A cattle skull, with massive horns and two lava red coloured scar-like marks on the left side of his face adorned the Hollow's head, while two red eyes, filled with malice and hunger stared at Ichigo, as he was hungry and it looked like Soul Reaper meat was on the menu, as Ichigo had no way to defend himself, due to the fact he had left the Mod soul and Substitute Shinigami Badge back in his room, so he was unable to turn to a Soul Reaper.

But before Ichigo or the Hollow knew what happened, a large blade pierced through the back of the Hollow's head, before it sliced down his body and split the monster in half, killing the Hollow, leaving behind no traces of the creature, only a mysterious gold coloured tear remained where the Hollow once stood.

As Ichigo approached the mysterious void, curious as to what lay within, he reached into it with his right hand, but after a moment, withdrew it when he felt something being attached to it, fell on his butt and watched as the portal closed up and vanished, before he could see he was now holding a backpack.

'What the hell? Where did this thing come from?' Ichigo questioned himself.

-Earlier, within Heartland City-

Within Cathy's mansion Yuma had his Duel Gazer and Duel Disc active, as the Number Hunter was preparing to send the Hypno Zapper to another world, as he had used its power wisely.

"Get set to get Decked! I Summon Goblindbergh in Attack Mode." Yuma announced, as he placed the aforementioned Card on his Duel Disc, before the Number Hunter went on with his plan.

"And thanks to his ability when Goblindbergh is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon any Monster from with four or less Stars my hand, but Goblindbergh goes into Defense Mode." Yuma said, as he put his hand on the Goblindbergh Card and moved it sideways, before the Number Hunter stated, as he placed another Monster Card on his Duel Disc. "However, that doesn't matter, as the Monster I choose is Bull Blader!"

It was then the large sword wielding armoured bull Warrior appeared beside the goblin in the red biplane.

"Now the Stage is set, so I overlay Goblindbergh and Bull Blader." Yuma announced, as a light of gold engulfed Goblindbergh, while Bull Blader too was engulfed by a light of gold, before the trails of gold twisted around one another, crating a helix-like pattern, before the Number Hunter placed his favourite Number Card on his Duel Disc and exclaimed. "Rise on up, Number 39: Utopia!"

As a portal materialized on the floor where Goblindbergh and Bull Blader were combined as one, out emerged Yuma's favourite Monster, the one and only Number 39: Utopia.

"Now go, Utopia. Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma commanded, as he and Astral used all the power they could unleash, in which Utopia raised his blade and sliced it downward, breaking through reality itself and creating a portal of light energy to another dimension.

As the Number Hunter was about to toss the backpack into the unknown world, an arm appeared from the portal and began to feel around, which freaked Yuma out a little, before Astral told him. "Observation number one: I sense a darkness within the hand. But the darkness is being maintained."

"So, this is a good guy, right?" Yuma questioned, in which Astral replied. "Observation number two: The unknown human has quantities of energy that suggest they have committed great acts of heroics and would be perfect for the Hypno Zapper."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Yuma questioned enthusiastically, before he placed the backpack in the new hero's hand, before Utopia shoved the hand out of their world and closed up the portal of light, and smiled as he knew that the contents of the bag he and countless others had obtained would be greatly reward the hero beyond his universe.

-Back in Karakura Town-

Ichigo was quite curious as to what was within the backpack, so after he was rejected from the gold coloured tear, the Substitute Shinigami headed home where he went into his room, unzipped the bag and dumped the contents onto his bed, in which two scrolls, both tied up with a gold coloured ribbon, a clear casing which contained a red disc which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and what looked like a toy ray gun.

"What all that stuff Ichigo?" A familiar female voice asked, in which Ichigo turned to see Rukia Kuchiki coming out of his closet, which was also her bedroom.

"I'm not really sure." Ichigo replied, before he explained how he ran into a Hollow, but before the wielder of Zangetsu could lay a single strike on it, a sword from a gold hole sliced the Hollow in half and left behind the backpack and the items within the backpack.

It was after Ichigo finished telling what had just happened to him that Rukia asked curiously. "Like this?"

It was then Rukia showed Ichigo a poorly drawn picture of a bear-like Hollow being cut in half by a large blade coming from a yellow coloured circle, as a badly drawn Ichigo was holding the backpack.

"Yeah, something like that." Ichigo replied, as her picture, though lacking in talent, was somewhat accurate, before the Substitute Shinigami decided it was time to get some information about the mysterious backpack and its items, in which he untied one of the scrolls and was just about to read it, but it was then he heard someone knocking on the front door, in which Ichigo put the scroll, down and headed out of his room to see who was at the front door, not before telling Rukia in a stern tone. "Don't touch anything."

However, the second Ichigo was gone Rukia couldn't resist, picked up the scroll and began to silently read the messages.

Which said: To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Rukia then turned the scroll around, as she saw some writing before Ichigo had unfurled it, and read the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, the last message, which was somewhat difficult to read, said: Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

After Rukia was finished reading the first scroll, the Shinigami retied the scroll, placed it back in the backpack, before she picked up the second one, curious as to what was written on it.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'.

–Yuma Tsukumo

-Meanwhile-

Outside the Kurosaki household/clinic was Orihime Inoue, who had managed to summon up the courage to tell Ichigo that she loved him, however, as she continued to wait for the door to open she began to have second thoughts about expressing her feelings towards the man she had admired for so long, turned around and decided to leave.

"Orihime?" The owner of the Shun Shun Rikka heard Ichigo's voice ask, in which she turned around and said, as a big, yet somewhat nervous smile appear on her face. "Oh. Hey, Ichigo."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, as he was confused Orihime had come to his place, only to try and leave moments later, in which she told him. "Well, I umm... Came to see how you were doing, Ichigo."

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied, before he asked. "Care to come in?"

Orihime then nodded her head and made her way inside, before the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka entered Ichigo's room and saw Rukia sitting on his bed, as she was reading piece of paper covered in messages.

"Hey, Rukia." Orihime greeted in a friendly tone, which caused the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki to look up and greet Orihime back.

"What's all that stuff?" Orihime asked in a curious tone, as she took a seat on Ichigo's bed, in which Rukia explained how the scrolls said that the toy gun was known as the 'Hypno Zapper' and was passed though various dimensions to make the lives of the heroes of those worlds better.

After hearing the information Rukia had just told her, Orihime was amazed at the potential the Hypno Zapper had as she picked it up, but got a shock and accidently pulled the trigger, as she heard Ichigo yell at Rukia. "Rukia, I told you not to touch anything!"

"You're not the boss of me, Ichigo." Rukia replied plainly, as she had her eyes closed and her arms crossed, but after waiting a moment for Ichigo to snap back at her, she opened her eyes and was confused to see Ichigo just standing in place like a statue, which worried the Shinigami and caused her to ask. "Ichigo? Are you alright?"

However, after Ichigo showed no signs of response, Orihime stated in a worried tone. "Rukia, I think I may've accidently hypnotized Ichigo."

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" Orihime asked in a concerned tone, in which Ichigo responded in a distant tone. "Yes, I hear you Mistress Orihime."

"Please wake up, Ichigo." Orihime said, however, Ichigo didn't respond, before Orihime demanded. "Ichigo, I command you wake up!"

But Ichigo still remained catatonic and in his entranced state, in which Orihime's anxiety heightened, as she feared that he would be trapped under her power forever, until she had an idea and began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, as she believed that if the device hypnotized Ichigo in the first place, it could also reverse it, however, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, as with each turn of the Hypno Zapper, more unusual looking symbols appeared on the screen.

Hoping for the best, Orihime aimed the Hypno Zapper at Ichigo, pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave right at the wielder of Zangetsu, which caused his eyes to swirl, 'change colours' and then return to normal, before the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka asked in a concerned tone. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. Are you alright?"

"Never felt better." Ichigo replied, as Orihime had just used 'The Master Maker Program' on Ichigo, before the substitute Shinigami surprised Orihime and Rukia when he moved over to the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki and kissed her deeply on the lips, which surprised her and Orihime, but the kiss filled a pleasant warmth throughout her body, in which Rukia couldn't help herself but to kiss Ichigo back, as she too had fallen for the substitute Shinigami, as he was brave, strong, handsome and had risked his life countless times to save her from death.

But as the pair broke from the kiss and looked lovingly into the other's eyes, Orihime was conflicted, as she was happy that Ichigo was happy, though saddened by the fact that she couldn't be with the wielder of Zangetsu, or so she thought, as she felt Ichigo place his thumb and index finger on her chin, lifting her head up to meet his gentle gaze, before she was highly confused when he engaged her in a kiss, which baffled the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka, but his kiss was amazing that Orihime didn't want it to end, unaware Ichigo had removed the Hypno Zapper from her hands as his tongue invaded her mouth.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Ichigo asked, as he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper. "How did that feel, Orihime?"

"It felt really good." Orihime replied, before Rukia questioned. "But why did you do that?'

"Because I care about both of you and want you both by my side." Ichigo replied in an honest tone, before he asked. "Will you both be mine forever?"

But before either could respond, Ichigo aimed the Hypno Zapper at Rukia, pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at the Shinigami, which caused her eyes to glaze over for a second, before they swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, before he did the same to Orihime, as he had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on the both of them.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier, Master. Orihime replied in a warm and submissive tone, while Rukia replied in a loving, but more loyal tone. "It would be an honour, my Master."

Ichigo smiled after Orihime and Rukia both called him Master, before he placed the scrolls, red disc and Hypno Zapper back into the backpack, place the backpack on the floor, before the wielder of Zangetsu took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, which aroused Orihime and Rukia at the sight of his body, and got onto the bed, beside his two love slaves and engaged them in a passionate three way kiss, which they happily returned.

And it was after the three of them broke from their kiss, that they could see the desire Ichigo had for them in his eyes, in which Orihime and Rukia nodded their heads, before Rukia got off Ichigo's bed, while Orihime started to take off her clothing, until she was completely naked, revealing her H-cup sized breasts, hardened nipples and wet vagina, which greatly turned Ichigo on, evident by the bulge forming in his pants, which Orihime noticed and told her Master, as a warm smile appeared on her face. "Allow me, my Master."

Orihime then placed her hands on the top of Ichigo's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, revealing his fully erect nine-inch manhood, which caused the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka to blush and think to herself. "Oh, my. Master Ichigo is so big."

But it was then Orihime gently pushed Ichigo onto his back, before she wrapped her breasts around his member and began to massage it, as she licked the tip, which caused Ichigo to groan out in pleasure.

But as pleasurable as Orihime's actions were, Ichigo couldn't contain himself forever, in which he let out a loud groan and came, filling Orihime's mouth with his cum, while the rest spurted across her face, breasts and hair.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone, in which Orihime replied happily, as she began to wipe all the of cum off her face and chest and swallowed it. "It's ok, Master. I actually liked it."

Orihime then got onto her back, spread her legs out and "I'm all yours, Master. Please take me."

Ichigo then got on top of Orihime, nodded his head and inserted his cock into Orihime's vagina, which caused her to moan out as the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka could feel her vagina walls being stretched out, until Ichigo reached Orihime's hymen and with one great thrust, the substitute Shinigami gently broke her hymen, which caused Orihime to yelp out in slight pain, before Ichigo then moved his member until all but the head of his dick was out of Orihime's vagina and then he thrust back in her again. Soon after, the pain quickly faded away and Orihime started to moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, Master... Please more... Ah... Give me more...!"

Orihime couldn't believe the great amounts of pleasure that her Master was giving her, it was beyond description for her, while Ichigo groaned and moaned in sexual pleasure, as he couldn't believe how tight Orihime's pussy was.

"Oh, yes... Ah... That's it, Orihime... Ah...You're doing great...!" Ichigo groaned out, while Orihime's moans soon became erotic screams of pure pleasure, as Ichigo continued to thrust back and forth inside her.

For the next hour, Ichigo and Orihime continued to make love, as Rukia couldn't help herself but to strip down and start to masturbate at the sight of the orange haired woman with the massive breasts and the orange haired man that was her Master having sex, however, both of them could feel that their climaxes were about to hit them, in which Ichigo called out, in excited pleasure. "Oh, Orihime... Ah... oh, god... I'm going to cum... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Oh, yes... Ah... Master... Ah... Me too...!" Orihime replied in the same tone, as they both tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but Orihime felt her peak and with one huge erotic scream, the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka had her orgasm and released her cum all over her Master's manhood, which sent Ichigo over the edge and with loud groan of pleasure, he filled Orihime's womb with his seed.

Afterwards, Ichigo removed his cock from Orihime's pussy, before he rolled over to Orihime's right side and caught his breath from his first time being so amazing, but it wasn't over yet.

Rukia then climbed on top of Ichigo and positioned herself, so she was facing his erect penis, while Ichigo was facing Rukia's pussy, before the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki started sucking on Ichigo's manhood, while Ichigo licked and sucked Rukia's pussy.

For several minutes, Ichigo and Rukia remained in their positions until the Shinigami moaned as Ichigo's manhood remained in her mouth, before she experienced her first orgasm and filled Ichigo's mouth with her sexual fluids, while the wielder of Zangetsu experienced another orgasm, filling Rukia's mouth with his cum, which she immediately swallowed.

After Rukia had swallows all of Ichigo's cum and Ichigo wiped his face of Rukia's cum, he told her in an enticing tone. "You know, Rukia? You taste quite sweet."

Rukia then turned her body around to be face to face with Ichigo and told her Master in a loving and enticing tone. "Don't sell yourself, Master. You taste very sweet yourself."

Ichigo and Rukia then engaged in another loving kiss for several minutes, before the Shinigami guided herself down, allowing Ichigo's manhood to go deep inside of her vagina, which caused Rukia to moan out in pleasure, as she had broken her hymen whilst training many, many, many years ago, and then moaned out in a loving tone. "Oh, Master... Ah... I can feel you so deep inside... Ah... Of me... Ah... It feels so good...!"

Ichigo and the Shinigami continued their lovemaking in their current position for one hour, before Ichigo then turned Rukia until she was on all fours, causing the substitute Shinigami to ride her as vigorously as he could, which caused Rukia to loudly moan out in pleasure. "Keep going, Master... Yes, keep going... This is feels incredible, Master... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

"Ah... Yeah, Rukia... Ah... You are so nice and tight... Ah... This is incredible...!" Ichigo replied, as he began to let out groans, as he had to resist to having his orgasm too soon, but soon enough both of them felt their climaxes coming, in which Rukia called out in pleasure. "Ma... Master... I can't hold it in anymore... Ah... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Rukia... I'm about to come, too... As... God, I'm so close...!" Ichigo replied, before the wielder of Zangetsu groaned out. "Rukia, I can't hold it in anymore... Oh, Rukiaaaaa...!"

It was then Ichigo released his seed into Rukia's womb as Rukia cried out in pure ecstasy, as she covered her Master's cock in her sexual fluids, before the substitute Shinigami removed his manhood from Rukia's pussy, laid on the bed and then smiled, as Orihime and Rukia snuggled up onto his muscular chest, before Rukia said in a loving tone. "That was amazing, my Master."

"Thank you for making my first time so incredible, Master Ichigo." Orihime added in her own loving tone, in which Ichigo smiled, kissed Orihime and Rukia on the forehead and then told them. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. But now I think it's time we 'expanded' our 'family'. You don't mind 'Sharing' me do you?"

"Of course not, Master." Orihime replied, before she said lovingly. "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"Ditto." Rukia added, before she told Ichigo. "We will be glad to provide you with any assistance needed in gathering our new sisters."

"Very good, my Mistresses." Ichigo replied, as he loved Orihime and Rukia equally and decided to make them both the Mistresses' of his harem, before he decided that it was time for more women to become members of his harem with the help of Mistress Orihime and Mistress Rukia.


	2. Visord and Karakura-Raizer Erotic

-Age of characters-

Mashiro Kuna: Age ?

Hiyori Sarugaki: Age ?

Lisa Yadōmaru: Age ?

Chizuru Honshō: Age 17

.

.

.

-Sometime later-

Within the Visored Warehouse were the Visoreds, Mashiro Kuna, who was in the middle of training with Hiyori Surugaki, as Lisa Yadōmaru was sitting back, as she was reading erotic manga.

But they were interrupted when a familiar male voice called out. "Anyone home?"

Mashiro and Hiyori stopped fighting, while Lisa put down her erotic manga and saw Ichigo, dressed in a pair of blue pants, black sneakers and a purple T-shirt, which had 'NICE VIBE' on it.

"Carrot-Top? What are you doing here?" Mashiro asked in a curious, which annoyed Ichigo when she called him that name again, before he replied. "Just came to see how you guys are holding up."

It was then Ichigo noticed that they were the only three Visored within the room and questioned. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Shinji, Love, Kensei, Rōjūrō and Hachigen went out to patrol for Hollows and tricked us into staying here to keep an eye on this dump." Hiyori replied, before she clutched her chest in pain, in which Lisa told her. "Easy, Hiyori. Remember said that you may have survived Gin's attack, but you still haven't fully recovered and have to take it easy."

"Whatever." Hiyori replied.

Deciding to change the subject, Mashiro noticed Ichigo was wearing a backpack and asked curiously. "Hey, Carrot-Top, what's in the bag?"

It was then Ichigo took off his backpack, unzipped it and pulled out what looked like a children's ray gun, which confused the trio and made Hiyori question in a confused and embarrassed tone. "A toy? Seriously?"

"Believe me this is no toy." Ichigo replied, before he aimed the unusual looking gun at Hiyori and told her slyly. "Here, I'll show you what I mean."

Ichigo then pulled the trigger of the Hypno Zapper and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Hiyori, which caught her off guard and caused her eyes to glaze over as she fell under the power of the Hypno Zapper, which left in Mashiro and Lisa awe before Lisa questioned. "Ichigo, what did you just do?"

"I used the Hypno Zapper on Hiyori to put her under my complete control. Now she do anything and believe anything I tell her." Ichigo replied, before he pointed the Hypno Zapper at Mashiro and Lisa and told them. "As will the both of you."

Ichigo then pulled the trigger again, and fired two multi-coloured waves of energy right at Mashiro and Lisa and no matter what either of them did, they couldn't look away and once the wave hit them both, their eyes went blank along with their expressions.

Now that the three Visoreds were under his control, it was time for Ichigo to add them to his harem, in which the wielder of Zangetsu instructed. "Mashiro, Lisa I order you both to make out with each other and get more into it as you do. Also the more intimate you become the more love you will feel for me, understand?"

"Yes Master Ichigo..." Mashiro and Lisa both replied in a trance-like tone, before Mashiro cupped Lisa's face, while Lisa wrapped her arms around Mashiro's neck and then kissed each other deeply on the lips.

Ichigo then turned his attention to the still entranced Hiyori and told her in a commanding tone. "Hiyori, strip."

"Yes Master..." Hiyori replied in a monotone voice, before she took off her clothes.

After taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the naked Visored, Ichigo placed his left hand onto Hiyori's right breast and began to massage it, while he inserted his right index and middle finger into her pussy, thrust his fingers in and out of Hiyori's pussy, which caused Hiyori to moan out in pleasure.

"Does that feel that good, Hiyori?" Ichigo then asked, as he continued to fondle her breasts and enter and exit her vagina, in which Hiyori moaned out in a laboured tone. "Y... Yes... Ah... It feels so good..!"

Ichigo then asked, as he continued to move his fingers inside of Hiyori's pussy, making her wetter and wetter, "Hiyori, your Master is the one that you are speaking to, understand?"

"Understood... My Master... the one... Speaking to me..." Hiyori replied.

"Who are you speaking to?" Ichigo then asked, in which Hiyori replied. "I'm speaking to... Ah... Ichigo..."

"Your Master is the one that you are speaking to, correct?" Ichigo then asked, in which Hiyori replied. "My Master... Is the one that I'm speaking to..."

"You are speaking to me, correct?" Ichigo then asked, in which Hiyori replied. "Yes... Ichigo..."

"Who is your Master, Hiyori?" Ichigo then asked, in which Hiyori replied. "You are my Master... Ichigo..."

"Good girl." Ichigo said, as he removed his fingers from her pussy and then placed his hands on the top of her head, before he gently forced her onto her knees and then instructed her. "Hiyori, imagine yourself in a hot spring getting so hot, so relaxed, so aroused... so hot, so relaxed, so aroused... so hot, so relaxed, so aroused..."

As Hiyori got those images into her mind, she felt her pussy begin to flow with more of her juices, which were trailing down her legs, before Ichigo then asked in a sly tone. "Hiyori, do you like this feeling?"

"Yes, Master... I feel so hot... So relaxed and aroused..." Hiyori replied.

"Good, now keep that feeling in your mind." Ichigo told Hiyori, before he instructed. "Now, after I count down from five to zero and snap my fingers, you will experience a huge orgasm, the largest climax that you've ever felt, like you are in a state of pure bliss, and when you are in that state, keep my face and my voice in your mind, knowing that I'm your Master, your beloved, and the only man that you love, understand?"

"Yes, Master... I understand..." Hiyori replied, before Ichigo then counted down. "Alright, Hiyori, here we go. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... And zero."

Ichigo then snapped his fingers, which caused Hiyori to scream out as she experienced a tremendous orgasm, in which she then arched her head and back, before a little trail of drool flowed down her right cheek.

Ichigo then asked, "Hiyori, who am I?"

"You are everything to me, the warmth that inflames my heart and soul. You are the love of my life and I am your obedient slave, my beloved Master." Hiyori replied in a loving and submissive tone, which made Ichigo smile, before the substitute Shinigami decided to put Hiyori's loyalty to the test, in which he motioned with his eyes to his pants and Hiyori got the idea.

"It would be an honour, Master." Hiyori told Ichigo warmly, before she pulled her Master's pants and boxers down, revealing his erect member to her, in which she kissed the tip, before Ichigo's newest slave placed his manhood in her mouth and began to suck him off, as Ichigo began to moan out in pleasure, not only from Hiyori's blowjob, but also from her sharp tooth gently grazing across his dick in a pleasurable way.

Ichigo moaned out, in pure pleasure. Ah... Oh, Hiyori... Ah... If you keep going... I'm going to cum... Ah... So, don't stop... Don't you dare stop... Oh, yeah...!" Ichigo groaned out in pleasure, which made Hiyori happy, knowing that she was pleasing her Master, but soon enough Ichigo called out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, god, yes...Ah ... Hiyori, I'm cumming... I'm cumming...!"

It was then Ichigo released his load into Hiyori's mouth, in which she was about to swallow all the cum that occupied her mouth, however, Ichigo commanded her not to.

Ichigo then turned his attention back to Mashiro and Lisa, which caused him to smile, as he could see that they had both taken off their shirts and bras, revealing their breasts, while Mashiro had her hands down the back of Lisa's miniskirt and was groping her buttocks, Lisa had her right hand down the front of Mashiro's dress and was massaging her pussy.

"Alright, girls. Stop and turn to me." Ichigo commanded, which Mashiro and Lisa both obeyed, in which Ichigo then noticed a Wetness trailing down their legs, before he said to Hiyori. "Hiyori, please share my 'gift' with your new sisters."

Hiyori nodded her head in reply, before she pressed her lips against Mashiro's and deposited a fair amount of Ichigo's seed within the other Visored's mouth, before she did the same to Lisa, removing all traces of her Master's cum from her mouth, which saddened her a little, as she rather enjoyed the taste, but knew that there was plenty more where that came from, evident from Ichigo's still erect manhood.

"When you swallow my cum, you will forget everything and will only know that I am your love and Master, understand?" Ichigo asked, in which Mashiro and Lisa both nodded their heads, before Ichigo commanded. "Swallow."

Doing as they were told, Mashiro and Lisa both swallowed the cum in their mouths, forfeiting their old lives and starting new lives as Ichigo's slaves in the process.

-Meanwhile-

Sometime later within the Honshō household was another of Ichigo's classmates, Chizuru, who was taking a shower, but had to stop when she heard the phone start to ring, in which she turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and ran to the phone, thinking whoever called her better have had a very good reason for doing so or they would be in for a world of hurt.

However, after she answered the phone in a somewhat bothered tone, she was happy to hear Orihime's voice. "Hey, Chizuru. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all." Chizuru happily replied, before she asked. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could come over to my place, alone?" Orihime replied, which caused Chizuru to immediately respond. "Right away, my Hime."

-Sometime later-

After drying herself off and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, Chizuru made her way over to Orihime's place, curious as to why Orihime wanted to see her alone, in which her mind filled with sexual fantasies involving her.

But it was when she reached the front door of the Inoue residence, Chizuru knocked on the door, only to watch as it slowly slid open, before she made her way inside. "Orihime?" Chizuru called out, in which Orihime's voice called back in an alluring tone. "I'm in here."

Chizuru came across the room where Orihime's voice had come from, and when she opened the door, her nose began to bleed as Orihime was lying on her bed, dressed in a sexy red nightgown, which was see-through, allowing Chizuru to see all of Orihime's body, including her breasts and her vagina.

"I'm so glad you came, Chizuru." Orihime said happily, before she told Chizuru in a cute and innocent tone. "Because I was starting to get very lonely."

After wiping the blood from her nose, Chizuru managed to ask. "So why did you want to see me, Orihime?"

"Because I want you, Chizuru." Orihime replied in a lustful tone, which made Chizuru very happy, as she had dreamt of this for so long, in which she took off her clothes, got onto the bed and deeply kissed Orihime, who happily kissed her back.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Orihime removed her nightgown before she started to lick Chizuru's right breast and nipple, while the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka used her right hand to massage and fondle Chizuru's left breast.

"Oh, Orihime... Ah... That feels so good... Oh, god... How I've dreamt of this..." Chizuru moaned out, before her pleasure was heightened when she started to feel Orihime's pussy rubbing against her own.

Orihime then took her hand away from Chizuru's left breast and then inserted her index and middle finger into her pussy, which caused Chizuru to let out a muffled moan, as Orihime passionately kissed her.

After several more minutes, Chizuru was unable to hold back, in which she broke from the kiss and cried out in ecstasy as she came over Orihime's hand.

It was after the amazing feeling of her orgasm wore off that Chizuru collapsed onto the bed beside Orihime, who was smiling at her sweetly, before she asked. "Did you like that, Chizuru?"

"Yeah... That was so good..." Chizuru managed to reply, in which Orihime happily told her. "And it will be so much better when our Master and sisters return."

Hearing what Orihime just said confused Chizuru, but before she could question what Orihime was talking about, the Shun Shun Rikka began to glow bright orange, which had been 'modified' by the Hypno Zapper's power.

"Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime exclaimed, as she climbed on top of Chizuru, placed her index and middle fingers on the sides of Chizuru's head, in which they began to glow orange, before Chizuru's eyes turned dull, as normally Orihime would use her Shun Shun Rikka to reject, reverse, and reconstruct wounds, but this time she was using her power to reject, reverse, and reconstruct Chizuru's mindset, so she would still be attracted to women, but would love only one man, up to the point of giving up her free will for her new Master, Ichigo Kurosaki.


	3. Shinigami and Karakura-Raizer Beast

First, I'd like to thank kvndffy and IncredibleIntruder for all their help.

-Age of characters-

Yoruichi Shihōin: Age physically in her 20's

Suì-Fēng: Age physically in her 20's

Tatsuki Arisawa: Age 17

Rangiku Matsumoto: Age physically in her 20's

That's all on with the story.

.

.

.

-Within the Soul Society-

Within the quarters of the 2nd Division, Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng, who were in the middle of a private discussion, until they heard a knock on the door, before it was slid open, revealing Rukia, which surprised the both of them, not because of her unexpected visit, but from the fact her breasts were around an H-cup size now, before Rukia bowed and then asked. "Sorry to intrude. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No, it's fine." Yoruichi replied, as she wondered what had happened to Rukia's body, before former member of the Gotei 13 questioned in a curious tone. "But what is it you want, Rukia?"

It was then Rukia pulled out her Kikanshinki, but before Yoruichi or Suì-Fēng knew what happened, the 'memory modifier' activated, letting out a puff of smoke, which they both accidently breathed in it, and a moment later Suì-Fēng asked Rukia in a confused tone. "And who are you again?"

Rukia smiled as her Kikanshinki worked perfectly, normally it could only alter the memory of those she used it on, but thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it became more powerful.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, but you can call me Mistress Rukia." Rukia told the two amnesia stricken women.

"Mistress Rukia?" Yoruichi asked in a confused tone, but she and Suì-Fēng believed every word Rukia said.

"That's right. And you serve alongside me, your slave sisters and Mistress Orihime to please our Master." Rukia replied, in which Yoruichi then asked. "Who is our Master, Mistress?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia replied, before the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki told the pair. "And you love Master Ichigo with all your heart, as much as you love me, Orihime, your sisters and each other, understand?"

Both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng nodded their head, which made Rukia smile, as she turned around and then said, before she left the room. "When you have the time, head to the Human World and come find me."

After Rukia left the room that the effects of the Kikanshinki wore off; returning Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng back to their old selves only now they belonged to Ichigo alongside their Mistresses and new sisters.

It was then Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng then felt a desire between them, in which they engaged in a deep and loving kiss, as Suì-Fēng moved her left hand down the front of Yoruichi's orange over-shirt and began to gently pinch her right nipple, while one of Yoruichi's hands made its way into the front of Suì-Fēng's pants and then started to trace her fingers around Suì-Fēng's pussy.

After several minutes, the pair stopped, before Yoruichi removed her black pants and a pair of violet coloured panties, showing Suì-Fēng her shaven pussy, in which the wielder of Suzumebachi lowered herself and began to eat Yoruichi out, which caused her to moan out in pleasure.

-Back in the Human World-

Tatsuki Arisawa, was standing just outside of Orihime's home, as she had called her best friend sometime ago and didn't get a response, in which she then tried to call the Kurosaki residence to see if she was with Ichigo, but she got the same result, which worried her a little.

But her worry subsided when Orihime poked her head out and greeted Tatsuki in a friendly tone. "Hey, Tatsuki. What's up?"

"What's up?" Tatsuki replied in a somewhat annoyed tone, before she stated. "Orihime, I called you before and you didn't answer."

"Sorry Tatsuki. I was in the middle of something important." Orihime replied, which caused Tatsuki to feel a little guilty that she had gotten mad, before she smiled and told Orihime. "It's alright. I'm just glad to see that you're ok."

"I'm just glad to see that you're ok too." Orihime replied happily, before she asked in a cheerful tone. "Care to come inside?"

Tatsuki smiled back and nodded her head, before she went inside; unaware she was being lead into a trap, until it was too late, in which she felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest tightly, which caused her to turn her head and was confused to see a naked Chizuru was restraining her.

But her confusion was only heightened when Orihime walked up to her and was also naked.

"Good job, Chizuru." Orihime said in a happy tone, as this was all normal.

"Thank you, Mistress Orihime." Chizuru replied.

'Mistress Orihime?' Tatsuki thought to herself, before she asked in a confused and worried tone. "Orihime, what's going on?"

"What's going on is I'm going to make you a slave just like I did to Chizuru for Master Ichigo. That's what's going on." Orihime happily replied as she took off her hairpins and placed them gently on Tatsuki's temples.

Tatsuki was speechless at what she had just heard and when she tried to talk, Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka began to glow bright orange, as they started to reject, reverse, and reconstruct Tatsuki's mindset, which she could feel her mind start to change.

It was then Orihime could see Tatsuki was trying her hardest to resist her Shun Shun Rikka, in which Orihime exclaimed. "Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki was then summoned from Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka, who shot out, and with a vertical slice, sliced through Tatsuki's top and bra, leaving her breasts completely exposed, in which Orihime moved her head towards Tatsuki's breasts and started lick and suck on her nipples, while Chizuru began to kiss her neck, which caused Tatsuki to moan out from the forced please.

'Ah... This feels so wrong... Ah... But why don't I want it to... Ah... Stop...?' Tatsuki managed to think to herself, as the pleasure was overwhelming her and broke her focus, in which Orihime's Sōten Kisshun technique began to reprogram her mind, just as it had done to Chizuru.

However, Orihime could see Tatsuki's will was stronger than Chizuru's, but it wouldn't matter, as in the end Tatsuki would belong to Orihime and Chizuru's Master.

And it was after Orihime moved back to Tatsuki's face and kissed her deeply on the lips, that Orihime giggled in her mind, as she felt Tatsuki kiss her back, and knew she had fallen under the power of her Shun Shun Rikka and was Orihime's second claimed harem sister.

After the pair broke from the kiss that Tatsuki said in an apologetic tone. "Mistress, can you please forgive my earlier actions of trying resist you?"

"That's ok, Tatsuki." Orihime happily replied, as Chizuru let Tatsuki go, before the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka kissed Tatsuki gently on her right cheek and told her. "I'm just happy to see you're with us now."

-Back with Rukia-

Rukia was within an alleyway and smiled slyly, as her latest target to add to Ichigo's harem was far easier then she had anticipated, as she was in the middle of a deep kiss with Rangiku Matsumoto, as she had entered the Human World to do the two things the wielder of Haineko loved to do once there, buying new clothes and drinking, in which Rukia expected that the Lieutenant of the 10th Division would probably believe anything she told Rangiku, even without her Kikanshinki, from all the alcohol in her system, clouding her rationality and thought process.

"So my name is Rangiku Matsumoto, you and Orihime are my Mistresses and Ichigo Kurosaki is my Master?" The woman supposedly known as Rangiku asked.

"That's right." Rukia replied, before she commanded. "Now follow me, Rangiku. It's time we went back to see our Master and sisters."

"Yes Mistress." Rangiku replied, before she and her Mistress left the alley to go back to their Master.

-Several days later-

After Ichigo and Rukia returned to Orihime's home, the wielder was very pleased to see all the beautiful women who now lived to serve and pleasure him, in which he had a long and wonderful night of passionate lovemaking with each of them.

And the next day, with the combined powers of the Hypno Zapper, Shun Shun Rikka and Kikanshinki, everyone close to or knew Ichigo believed his situation was completely normal.

-Within the Inoue residence-

Within Orihime's bedroom, which now had a king sized bed was Ichigo, who was completely naked and moaning out in pleasure as Mashiro, who was wearing a light orange bra, a pair of light orange panties and a matching coloured collar, which had 'Property of Ichigo Kurosaki' engraved on it, was massaging his back while Yoruichi, dressed in a dark orange version of Mashiro's 'outfit', was sucking his cock as she massaged his balls.

Meanwhile, on Ichigo's left was Orihime who was only wearing a white coloured collar, was on top of Hiyori, who was wearing just a crimson bra and crimson coloured collar, and was moaning out, as Mistress Orihime was eating her out, while Rangiku and Lisa were on Orihime's sides and were each massaging her breasts.

And with Rukia, in just a black collar, was lying on her back and enjoying the combined pleasure of Tatsuki, Chizuru and Suì-Fēng, as the two members of the Karakura-Raizer Team were massing her breasts, while Suì-Fēng was between her legs and was licking her pussy.

Back to Ichigo, he could feel he was going to come soon, but with his stamina, he knew he would be in for another long and pleasurable time.

The end.


End file.
